Shake Your Tail
thumb|310pxShake Your Tail '(pl. ''Ogon w ruch) — piosenka, którą po raz pierwszy słyszymy w zwiastunie filmu Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Śpiewa ją Twilight wraz ze swoimi ziemskimi przyjaciółkami. Tekst (Wersja polska) : ::Rainbooms' :::Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole :::I doczekać nie możemy się :::Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy :::Wkładaj kieckę, wychodzimy gdzieś :::Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy :::Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi :::Pomysłów w głowie sto :::Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! :::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch ::'Sparkle' :::To co, że nic nie idzie ci od rana ::'Pie' :::Uśmiechnij się, przecież nie jest aż tak źle ::'Rarity' :::Do góry łeb, jesteś super, przecież wiesz ::'Dash' :::Marzenia spełnią się, jeżeli tylko bardzo chcesz ::'Rainbooms' :::Haaa-haaa! :::Dzwonek dał nam znać – już po szkole :::I doczekać nie możemy się :::Bo w wieczór ten bawić się będziemy :::Wkładaj kieckę, wychodzimy gdzieś :::Nikt nie wie co (nikt nie wie co), co się wydarzy :::Nikt nie wie kto (nikt nie wie kto), kto się pojawi :::Pomysłów w głowie sto :::Czas rozkręcić tę noc, jest moc! :::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp :::Ogon w ruch, ogon w ruch :::Ogon w ruch, cały świat dziś będzie u naszych stóp! : Tekst (wersja angielska) : ::'Rainbooms' ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail :'Sparkle' ::So what you didn't get it right the first time :'Pie' ::Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime :'Rarity' ::Do your thing, you know you're an original :'Applejack' ::Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal :'Rainbooms''' ::Ohhh-ahh! ::We've just got the day to get ready ::And there's only so much time to lose ::Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party ::So let's think of something fun to do ::We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen ::We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right ::All our friends are here ::And it's time to ignite the lights! ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight ::Shake your tail, shake your tail ::Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! :: Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Klipy promocyjne